Level 7 gags
thumb|right|332px|A Demonstration of Level 7 Gags (Test Server) Level 7 Gags are the final Level Gags of a Gag Track, which can be earned by receiving 10,000 Experience Points. Level seven Gags are the most powerful of their type (All Level seven Gags target all Cogs/Toons). These Gags cannot be bought in Goofy's Gag Shop for any price and/or at any shop. A Toon can only carry one level seven Gag of its Gag type. Level 7 Gags *Toon-Up - High Dive *Trap - Train Track (also known as the Railroad) *Lure - Presentation *Sound - Opera Voice (also known as the Opera Singer) *Throw - Wedding Cake *Squirt - Geyser *Drop - Toontanic (also known as the Ocean Liner) Receiving Level 7 Gags ]]When a Toon reaches 10,000 Experience Points, they receive a Level Seven Gag. However, these Gags cannot be bought in Goofy's Gag Shop, and can only be received in two ways. After receiving 10,000 Experience Points, the Toon can earn 500 Experience Points to receive the Level Seven Gag again. When the Toon reaches 500 Experience Points (and does not have the Level Seven Gag of the Gag Track with them) They will receive the Level Seven Gag, and the Experience Bar will empty and reset to 500 to go (Making the Toon have to earn 500 more Experience Points to get the Level Seven Gag again). If a Toon reaches to 500 and still has the Level Seven Gag of the Gag Track with them, the bar will remain on "0 to go!" and will not receive any extra Experience Points until the Toon uses the Level Seven Gag. An additional way of receiving a Level Seven Gag is to plant the Level Seven Gag in your estate and wait for the tree to grow (However, you must also have the Gag Trees of the Level 1-6 of the Gag Track for this to work). When the tree finishes growing, the owner of the Gag Tree can harvest 1 Level Seven Gag every day (The Level Seven Gag will also be Organic). However, you can only have 1 Level Seven Gag Tree (A Toon only has eight mounds of dirt in their estate, which is not enough for a Level Seven Gag Tree of another Gag Track) Trivia ]] *These Gags are slightly more accurate than their lower-level counterparts of the same Gag Type, but they are still capable of missing. *Level 7 Gags were created in 2006. *There are no Trading Cards of Level 7 Gags. *When Level 7 Gags miss, Toons do nothing, except being shocked that the Level 7 Gag(s) missed. *Level 7 Gags are always used last. When 3 people use Throw and one person uses a level 7 Throw Gag, that level 7 Throw Gag will be used after the other Throw Gags have hit or missed. *If a level 7 Gag works/doesn't miss, all Cogs (or other Toons for Toon-Up) will be affected by it. *If a Throw Gag misses, a Wedding Cake can still hit. Category:Gags Category:Gameplay Category:Level 7 Gags Category:Members Only Category:Cog Battles